


Consequences of Getting Kidnapped

by ozsaur



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SGA Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Getting Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Travelers.

"How. Many. Times."

Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Have we had--"

Smack, smack, smack!

"This conversation?"

SMACK!

John squirmed happily against Rodney's thighs, whimpering just a little. This was exactly what he'd been after when he first decided to make that supply run alone. And when he'd made sure Rodney found out just how friendly the people were. But getting kidnapped added new vigor to Rodney's arm. His ass was already hot and tingly and they'd only just started.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

"And another alien space babe, John?"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

God, he couldn't wait to tell Rodney that he'd kissed her!


End file.
